transformershistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrapheap (Episode)
While Optimus and Arcee are stuck in the Arctic, the base becomes infested with Scraplets. Synopsis In the Arctic, Bulkhead and Bumblebee move through the snow and come across a large container and bring it and to base. On their return, Ratchet checks their systems for problems caused by the cold weather they endured. Optimus asks Ratchet if open the newly found pod, but it can't be opened while it is frozen. Meanwhile in an other part of the base, the pod crackers open from something inside. Optimus takes Arcee with him to the Arctic looking for clues of the pod's origin. Ratchet gives them sensors to warn them that their core temperature is dropping the highly dangerous levels and warn them that staying there to longer would cause them system failures. The kids arrive and see Optimus and Arcee leave through the Ground Bridge, just before the it closed due to a system glitch. Jack and Miko start to play video games, while Ratchet calls Bulkhead and Bumblebee to help him repair the Ground Bridge. Raf wounder off and pretends to be in the Arctic. He continues playing until he finds "pet" and brings back others, unaware of the sparking panel behide him. Ratchet make an alarming discovery their Ground Bridge closed from the large bits out of it's components. Raf comes it to show his new found friend to the others and the Autobots quickly react to the Scraplet in his hand by freaking out. After freaking out, the one in Raf's hand wakes up and goes after Bumblebee, but Raf kills it with crowbar. Ratchet believes they brought them to their base with the pod, and he them lead to the pod location to discover it is empty, with it former inhabitants are all out in the base. Optimus and Arcee get the warning that they need to return. Optimus Prime contacts the base but, due to the fact the Scraplets go to communications system, it dint reach base. Bulkhead and Bumblebee wish to abandon the base, Ratchet tells them that if they do, Optimus and Arcee will not survive. After Bulkhead tells the kids what Scraplets could do to a bot, they volunteer to help by guarding them, because Scraplets aren't interested in eating humans. Meanwhile, Optimus and Arcee continue trying to reach base and decided to make shelter. Miko is helping Bulkhead while he hunt down the Scraplets in the area where Raf found the first one. Bulkhead gets very jumpy and starts freaking out once wire hit him making him think they were Scraplet, once he stops real one drop on him. Likewise, Raf and Bumblebee run into so Scraplets. Ratchet just finish fix the Ground Bridge with Jack guarding him, when some come after him, lucky jack was able to get them off of using a fire extinguisher to freeze them. More of them in just as the others return from their search. Optimus and Arcee keep themselves around by talking to one an other, wonder what is taking them so long to open to bridge. The kids help the Autobots finish the last wave of Scraplets. They realize their are still more and the come up with a plan to send them back to the Arctic and get Optimus and Arcee back by using the Ground Bridge. Ratchet figures out an a leak in the Energon full line and sends the kids to repair it. Just as they finish, a new bunch of Scraplet pass them. Optimus and Arcee believe that they wont make it, so Arcee talk Optimus that it was an honor serving with him. Meanwhile, the kids run in to tell them the line is fixed. ratchet opens a Ground Bridge before he collapses and Bulkhead lead them to the the Arctic where they froze and hit Optimus and Arcee. Back at base, Ratchet supervises the kids on how to help their partners and Optimus and Ratchet thanks the kids for their help.